opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmetinae
Cosmetinae C.L. Koch, 1839 is a subfamily of Cosmetidae (Arachnida, Opiliones, Grassatores) with over 100 genera and around 700 described species. The main diagnostic feature currently is the smooth claws on tarsi III-IV. Genera *Acantholibitia'' Mello-Leitão, 1928 - 2 spp, Brazil. *''Acritas'' Sørensen, 1932 - 1 sp, Venezuela. *''Acromares'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 - 2 spp, Belize, Mexico. *''Ambatoiella'' Mello-Leitão, 1943 - 2 sp, Ecuador. *''Anduzeia'' González-Sponga, 1992 - 2 spp. Venezuela. *''Arucillus'' Šilhavý, 1971 - 2 sp. Hispanola, Dominican Republic. *''Bokwina'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1947 - 1 sp, Belize *''Boneta'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1944 - 2 spp, Mexico & Guatemala. *''Calicynorta'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1943 - 1 sp, USA? (uncertain). *''Caracarana'' Roewer, 1956 - 1 sp, Peru. *''Caurimare'' González-Sponga, 1992 - 1 sp, Venezuela. *''Chinchipea'' Roewer, 1952 - 1 spp, Peru. *''Chirinosbius'' Roewer, 1952 -- 2 spp, Peru. *''Chusgonobius'' Roewer, 1952 - 1 sp, Peru. *''Cocholla'' Roewer, 1928 - 2 spp, Peru & Brazil. *''Colima'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 - 1 sp, Mexico. *''Corosalia'' González-Sponga, 1998 - 1 sp, Venezuela. *''Cosmetus'' Perty, 1833 - 21 spp, Panama, Colombia, Ecuador, Venezuela, Brazil. *''Cumbalia'' Roewer, 1963 - 1 sp, Colombia. *''Cynorta'' C.L. Koch, 1839 - Many spp, Central & South America. *''Cynortellana'' Roewer, 1923 - 7 spp, Cuba, Costa Rica, Guyana, Peru, Brazil. *''Cynortellina'' Roewer, 1915 - 2 spp, Colombia & Ecuador. *''Cynortellula'' Roewer, 1925 - 1 sp, Ecuador. *''Cynortesta'' Roewer, 1947 - 2 spp, Carribean. *''Cynortetta'' Roewer, 1947 - 1 sp, Venezuela. *''Cynortoides'' Roewer, 1912 - 9 spp, Mexico, Cuba/Carribean. *''Cynortoperna'' Roewer, 1947 - 1 sp, Costa Rica. *''Cynortoplus'' Roewer, 1925 - 1 sp, Ecuador. *''Cynortopyga'' Roewer, 1947 - 1 sp, Brazil. *''Cynortosoma'' Roewer, 1947 - 2 spp, Colombia. *''Cynortula'' Roewer, 1912 - 30 spp, Central & South America. *''Denticynorta'' Roewer, 1947 - 1 sp, U.S.A. (Compare Vonones). *''Elleriana'' Kury, 2003 - 1 sp, Brazil. *''Erginiperna'' Roewer, 1947 - 2 sp, Mexico. *''Erginoides'' F. O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904 - 2 sp, Panama, Costa Rica. *''Erginulus'' Roewer, 1912 - 31 sp, Mexico, Central America, plus others. *''Eucynorta'' Roewer, 1912 - 35 sp, Central America, South America. *''Eucynortella'' Roewer, 1912 - 14 sp, Central America, South America. *''Eucynortoides'' Roewer, 1912 - 5 sp, Mexico, South America, Carribean. *''Eucynortula'' Roewer, 1912 - 13 sp, Central America, South America. *''Eugnidia'' Roewer, 1947 - 1 sp, Central America. *''Eulibitia'' Roewer, 1912 - 11 sp, South America. (Including''Paramessa Mello-Leitão 1933 ''Messatana ''Strand 1942 ''Brachylibitia ''Mello-Leitão 1941 ''Platymessa ''(Mello-Leitão 1941)I. *Eupoecilaema'' Roewer, 1917 - 6 sp, Central America, South America. *''Ferkeria'' Roewer, 1947 - 2 sp, Bolivia. *''Flirtea'' C.L. Koch, 1839 - 25 sp, Mostly South America. *''Forfexia'' González-Sponga, 1992 - 2 sp, Venezuela. *''Frizellia'' Mello-Leitão, 1941 - 1 sp, Peru. *''GnidiaC.L. Koch, 1839 - 2 sp, South America. *Guaricia'' González-Sponga, 1992 - 2 sp, Venezuela. *''Guatopia'' González-Sponga, 1992 - 1 sp, Venezuela. *''Gueroma'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 - 1 sp, Mexico. *''Heterovonones'' Roewer, 1912 - 2 sp, Mexico, Cuba. *''Holovonones'' Roewer, 1912 - 1 sp, Mexico, Belize. *''Kevonones'' Chamberlin, 1925 - 4 sp, Mexico, Central/South America. *''Libitia'' Simon, 1879 - 2 sp, South America. *''Libitiella'' Roewer, 1947 - 1 sp, Colombia. *''Libitiosoma'' Roewer, 1947 - 2 sp, Bolivia, Trinidad. *''Litoralia'' González-Sponga, 1992 - 10 sp, Venezuela. *''Maniapure'' González-Sponga, 1992 - 1 sp, Venezuela. *''Metacynorta'' F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904 - 6 sp, Mexico, Central, South America. *''Metacynortoides'' Roewer, 1912 - 5 sp, Carribean. *''Metalibitia'' Roewer, 1912 - 10 sp, South America (Southern). *''Metavonones'' F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904 - 3 sp, Mexico, Central America. *''Metavononoides'' Roewer, 1928 - 13 sp, South America. *''Meterginoides'' Roewer, 1912 - 1 sp, Costa Rica. *''Meterginulus'' Roewer, 1912 - 1 sp, Mexico. *''Meterginus'' F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1905 - 17 sp, Mexico, Central America, South America. *''Michella'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 - 1 sp, Mexico. *''Moselabius'' Roewer, 1956 - 1 sp, Peru. *''NamballeusRoewer, 1952 - 1 sp, Peru. *Neocynorta'' Roewer, 1915 - 1 sp, Venezuela, Brazil. *''Oligovonones'' Caporiacco, 1951 - 2 sp, Venezuela. *''Opisthopristis'' Roewer, 1952 - 1 sp, Peru. *''Paecilaema'' C.L. Koch, 1839 - Many sp, Americas. *''Paecilaemana'' Roewer, 1928 - 4 sp, Central America, Ecuador. *''Paecilaemella'' Roewer, 1925 - 1 sp, Ecuador. *''Paracynorta'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 - 1 sp, Panama. *''Pararhauculus'' Roewer, 1933 - 1 sp, Costa Rica. *''Paravonones'' F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904 - 4 sp, Mexico, El Salvador. *''Pebasia'' Roewer, 1947 - 1 sp, Peru. *''Pelechucia'' Roewer, 1947 - 1 sp, Bolivia. *''Peruana'' Özdikmen, 2008 - 1 sp, Peru. *''Platycynorta'' Mello-Leitão, 1933 - 3 sp, Peru, Cuba, Central America. *''Platygyndes'' Roewer, 1943 - sp, Peru. in [[Gonyleptidae]]. *''Poala'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 - 2 sp, Mexico. *''Poecilaemula'' Roewer, 1912 - 6 sp, Central America, South America. *''Prasiana'' Strand, 1942 - Carribean (?). *''Proerginus'' Roewer, 1917 - 2 sp, Hispanola, Peru/Ecuador. *''Prosontes'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 - sp, Mexico. [[Gonyleptidae]]. *''Puerilia'' González-Sponga, 1992 - 2 sp, Venezuela. *''Pygocynorta'' Roewer, 1925 - 1 sp, Ecuador. *''Reimoserius'' Roewer, 1947 - 1 sp. Costa Rica. *''Rhaucoides'' Roewer, 1912 - 4 sp, Ecuador. *''Rhauculanus'' Roewer, 1928 - 1 sp, Ecuador. *''Rhauculus'' Roewer, 1928 - 1 sp, Ecuador. *''Rhaucus'' Simon, 1879 - 15 sp, various 5 core from Colombia ( Including Metarhaucus F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1905; Megarhaucus Mello-Leitão, 1941, Neorhaucus F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1905; and Pararhaucus F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1905). *''Soaresella'' Goodnight & Goodnight 1947 - 1 sp, Panama. *''Socotabius'' Roewer, 1957 - 1 sp, Peru. *''Sphalerocynorta'' Mello-Leitão, 1933 - 1 sp, Colombia. *''Spongaobaria'' Özdikmen, 2008 - 1 sp, Venezuela. *''Syncynorta'' Roewer, 1947 - 1 sp, Bolivia. *''Szczurekia'' González-Sponga, 1992 - 4 sp, Venezuela. *''Taito'' Kury & Barros, 2014 - 15 sp, Brazil, Ecuador, Colombia. *''Tajumulcia'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1947 - 1 sp, Guatemala. *''Tobotanus'' Roewer, 1957 - 1 sp, Peru. *''Trinimontius'' Šilhavý, 1970 - 1 sp, Cuba. *''Vononana'' Roewer, 1928 - 2 sp, Mexico, Peru. *''Vononella'' Roewer, 1925 - 1 sp, Ecuador. *''Vonones'' Simon, 1879 - 12 sp, North America, etc (various Americas) (inc. Libitioides Roewer, 1912 = Libitiodes sic; Ornotus ''Goodnight, 1942; ''Vonona ''Kastner, 1937) *Vononesta'' Roewer, 1947 - 2 sp, Guatemala, Ecuador. *''Vononissus'' Roewer, 1956 - 1 sp, Peru. *''Vononoides'' Roewer, 1912 - 1 sp, Ecuador. *''Vononula'' Roewer, 1947 - 1 sp, Guatemala. *''Zaraxolia'' Strand, 1942 - 1 sp, Colombia (?). Additional images, gallery File:IMG_5045.JPG|''Rhaucus quinquelineata'' (Simon, 1879) from Colombia highlands. Photo copyright Miguel Medrano. File:MNRJ_7239_Metavononoides_barbacenensis.jpg|''Metavononoides barbacenensis'' (Mello-Leitão, 1923), male from Minas Gerais. Photo copyright © AB Kury File:Kury_%26_Barros_-_New_Genus_Taito_Fig_27.jpg|''Taito medinae'' Kury & Barros, 2014, male from San Martín de Amacayacu - from flickr xxx. Photo copyright © Arthur Anker http://www.flickr.com/photos/artour_a/. File:Dorsal-3mm.jpg|''Rhaucus vulneratus'' male from Usme, Bogotá, Colombia-Photo copyright © Andrés García and Andrés Hernández File:Ma_Holótipo_Platymessa_h-inscripta_hab_do_1_MNRJ_00282.jpg|''Platymessa h-inscriptum'' M-L, 1941, male holotype (MNRJ_00282), habitus, dorsal view. Photo copyright Tiago Bernabé. File:Paecilemana, Colombia.jpg|Unidentified cosmetine from Colombia. IMG_0099.jpg|Unidentified cosmetinae from Colombia IMG_0193.jpg|Unidentified cosmetinae from Colombia IMG_0198.jpg|Unidentified cosmetinae from Colombia File:Cynortellula_bimaculata.JPG|''Cynortellula bimaculata'' Roewer, 1925. Photo: P. Colmenares 2014. Category:Subfamily Category:Neotropical Category:Nearctic Category:Fauna of Brazil Category:South America